What He Whispers
by doctorwhocat
Summary: The Doctor finds a strange girl with a surprising past. What has he gotten himself into this time? 11/OC
1. Prologue

_Hello! First time user here! So I wrote this story a few years ago, and really, it was bad. So I decided to rewrite it. I have it uploaded to Wattpad, and I've had a couple people suggest I upload it here. I've been using this site for years, but I've never felt up to par with the brilliant writing that I've seen. I was convinced, though. So here I am. I'm a bit nervous...oh boy._

_Disclaimer Time!... I don't own Doctor Who or anything related, nor am I making any money off of this. I'm simply using it to make my own special little story._

O0O0O0O

The quaint little blue box landed with it's unusual mechanical groan at the doorstep of a little house in Petoskey, Michigan. The chilling air coming off of Lake Michigan was enough to make all of the residents on Exter Road wish they could just pack all of their things and leave for the winter.

The door to the blue box creaked open and out stepped a small lady with a wide grin spread across her face. Even as the cold wind nipped at her pale cheeks and blew her straight, ebony locks around her face, her eyes sparkled with a deep happiness.

Over at the end of the road, Old Mrs. Berik scowled at her and glared with suspicious eyes at the mysterious box that stood behind the girl. But the girl didn't seem to be fazed with the ugly expression on the woman's face and waved back happily.

"Get back to where you came from, child!" Mrs. Berik shouted, her scowl turning into a look of disgust as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep her body warm.

The girl only smiled wider. "But this _is_where I came from, Mrs. Berik!" shouted the girl.

The old lady merely shook her head and headed back into her house with nothing more than quick a glance at the box.

A soft chuckle made the girl turn around, still with that joyous grin and look at the man that stood in the doorway of the blue box.

"Who was that?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He stepped out the box and stepped behind the girl so he look in the direction the shouting had come from.

She waved her hand dismissively. "That's just Mrs. Berik. The old grouch hated me since I was little," said the girl with a fond smile. They both stood, watching the house.

"And still you show no fear in the face of evil old ladies. Kaitlin, I do believe I'm beginning to rub off on you," the man chuckled fondly and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Doctor, I do believe that may not be an entirely good thing," she mused frowning slightly. He laughed at her imitation of his voice and poked her arm playfully.

She shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind whipped around them. "God, I don't remember it being so cold."

"Oh, it's not so bad," he wrapped his arm around her, intending to help warm her. "At least it's not raining, but I have a feeling it will be soon," he murmured softly and looked up at the dark, looming clouds moving swiftly in their direction.

Kaitlin looked up and frowned at the sky. She never like rain. It brought her painful memories, and even though she knew it was ridiculous, she suspected it was out to make her life hell every time it came down.

The two stood in silence for a few moments as the wind started to pick up and the temperature dropped even further. Kaitlin was just about to suggest they go back inside their box, but the Doctor beat her to it.

"Hey, Kaitlin! Kaitlin! Look over there!" he bellowed excitedly and let go of her to point at a spot in the distance, jumping up and down with joy.

She watched him do so, amused by his behavior. "You are such a child," she chuckled but looked into the direction his excited finger was pointing.

On the shore of the water, stood a small black cat, licking it's paw thoroughly clean. Kaitlin couldn't help but burst into hysterical fits of laughter. The Doctor soon joined her as they both pointed at the cat and remembered their first meeting.

Minutes passed, and their loud, boisterous laughter turned into scattered giggles and then fond smiles. The Doctor turned to Kaitlin and leaned in next to her ear. "It's just a cat, dear," he whispered.

She fell back into hysterics at that and they walked back into their little blue box, laughing all the way.

O0O0O0O

_It's just a short little bit, but it's better than it was previously. The next part we see the meeting of Kaitlin and the Doctor, and hopefully a few explanations. _

_-doctorwhocat_


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

_**Rewritten version!_

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Kaitlin woke up to a quacking duck. She tried her hardest to ignore it, but it just wasn't happening. Eyes still closed, she slipped a hand out from under the covers and felt around for her iPod. Her hand landed on the little device and it continued to quack.

With a muffled grumble of, "stupid freaking ducks," she twisted about an sat herself up so she could turn off the alarm. Her day was already off to a pretty cruddy start, she decided. Not that anything bad happened, she was just so tired and in a very bad mood.

With a sigh, the girl threw her blankets away and trudged like a zombie to the bathroom to get ready for a day she was not looking forward to. She spent her time in the shower, half asleep and about to fall over.

She was soon sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen eating a small bowl of cheerios. If her parents were there she'd have gotten scolded for sitting on the counter, but they were both on vacation without her. So why not revel in the ability to get away with things?

With a sigh, she gazed around the kitchen. _It's a Saturday, _she thought glumly. She should be out with friends. It wasn't like she didn't like her friends, she just never felt up to talking to them.

She eyed her phone laying next to her on the counter. _But it's a Saturday_, she told herself. Putting the bowl in the sink, the lonely girl picked up the phone and sent a text to her closest friend, setting a meeting for the two at the closest park.

"Are you going somewhere?" came a voice from the hallway. Kaitlin jumped at the sound and turned around quickly, laying eyes on her grandpa. He smiled in satisfaction at her reaction and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Emma. Just down the road. How long were you standing there?" said Kaitlin after she collected herself.

"Oh, I just got up to see you sitting yourself on the counter. Young lady, you know better," scolded the little old man, but he smiled at her anyway. He was glad to see her getting out of the house. In the few months that he'd been living in the house, she hardly ever left, save for school.

"But the counter is just...so nice," she patted the counter softly, "This counter and I are best buddies."

The old man shook his head at her fondly and turned around to get a few more hours of sleep. Kaitlin watched him leave and flinched when her phone dinged. She turned on the phone and read the text from Emma:

_Sure, the park sounds good. Meet you there in 10?_

She quickly agreed and made her way out of the house and to the park on the shore. They lived in a quiet little town just near the coast of Lake Michigan. The entire town consisted of no more than 1 little grocery shop, 2 restaurants, and just a few parks. A few gas stations here and there and a couple neighborhoods made the place very empty.

She sat down at a run down bench facing the water and waited. The repeated sound of water crashing on the shore was very relaxing and she found herself starting to doze off when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's been a while," said a cheery voice.

Kaitlin jumped away from the hand, but relaxed she realized who it was. Really, she should have known who it was, they'd just arranged the meeting. She put a hand over her chest, calming herself down.

Emma chuckled and reached out a hand to Kaitlin's hair. "You've let your hair grow out," she mused as she played with the tips of the long, dark hair.

Kaitlin smiled. "Yeah, I guess I just haven't gotten around to getting it cut."

They both looked at each other for a moment for engaging in a bone crushing hug. They both laughed and when they pulled back Emma commented, "It's been forever! I didn't even know you were back in town, I thought you were still at college! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" she whacked the girl playfully on the arm.

"I don't know, I just never really got to it I guess. I didn't so well last semester, I thought maybe a break for a semester two might do a bit of good," she explained, sighing.

Emma gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Well, how about we go for a walk? We can explore those woods we used to love so much while I catch up on all of the _interesting_ things that have happened while you were away at college."

Kaitlin nodded enthusiastically and they set off toward an old, unused corn field. Emma informed her of all the guys she had taken an interest in and Kaitlin listened, amused. Kaitlin told Emma all of the people she had met at college and Emma prodded her for information on who she liked.

They eventually entered a small little forest at the end of the field and made their way to a tree that had carved engravings of both their initials and child-like pictures of monsters and heroes. They both laughed at the silly things they'd done on their "perfect climbing tree" and sat down at its base.

"So have you had time to watch any of the latest episodes?" Emma asked excitedly after they had settled.

"Yes, I have, _Feathers_. Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Kaitlin, smiling at the use of Emma's old nickname that related her to Castiel from their favorite TV show, _Supernatural_.

Emma laughed and they both chatted about the recent happenings in the show. Kaitlin eventually became hungry, which inspire Emma to throw a chocolate bar at the girl. Long hours of talking turned into a comfortable silence as they both listened to the sounds of the forest animals.

Kaitlin was thinking to herself that the day wasn't all that bad after all, when a quick movement cause her eye in the distance. She tilted her head at it, but before too long, it was gone. She loudly broke a stick in half, intending to scare off the thing, assuming it was just a squirrel or something.

The same movement caught her attention again and she stood up, becoming suspicious. Emma looked at her, confused and stood up as well.

"What is it?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. I think there's something out there. Do you think it wants to kill us?" Kaitlin asked tentatively. She didn't actually think there was anything out to kill them, but she enjoyed being dramatic.

"No, it's probably just your imagination. You've been watching too much TV," the girl accused. She looked around, trying to see whatever it was that Kaitlin saw.

The girl only scoffed. "Says the one who freaks out every time the lights flicker just a little bit," she retorted. She was about to sit back down when she saw the movement again and this time she saw more of it. It was black, and it definitely was not natural.

She reached out and clung to her friend's arm tightly. "Did you see that?" she asked softly.

Emma attempted to pry her arm away and tried again to find anything remotely creepy around her but found nothing. "I don't see anything."

_A/N: Just hoping it's a lot better than it was before. It's at least 2 pages longer and it holds a ton more detail..._


End file.
